


Die, die atmen lässt

by schreibwarenhandlung



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence ist erwachsen, Deepthroating, Edging, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Control, Unhealthy Relationships, erotic asphyxiation, gagging
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibwarenhandlung/pseuds/schreibwarenhandlung
Summary: "Ich habe nur deine niedliche Visage gesehen und deine unverschämte Pose." Graves zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Diese unverschämtdemütigePose, mit der du in der Welt herumspazierst. Du bringst die Leute auf schlechte Gedanken."Credence war rot angelaufen. Was für eine Pose? Demut, ja, die hatte ihn seine Mutter gelehrt, und der Pastor. Demut war doch wichtig.





	Die, die atmen lässt

**Author's Note:**

> _"Die, die atmen lässt": Selket, ägyptische Göttin des Atems und der Heilung, besonders von giftigen Skorpionstichen_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Wer Trigger vermeiden möchte, findet eine Zusammenfassung der Handlungselemente in den end notes.

***

Credence fand sich auf dem Rücken wieder, im Mund einen Lappen, der sich nicht so sehr von denen unterschied, die seine Adoptivmutter in ihrer schmierigen Küche hängen hatte. Er rang nach Luft, was ihm zunehmend schwerer fiel. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass Graves mit einem Finger nachlässig gegen Credences Schwanz schnippte, in unregelmäßigen Abständen, was Credences Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen auf sein pulsierendes Geschlecht fokussierte und alles andere in den Hintergrund verbannte.

 _Sogar das Atmen_.

Aber wen interessierte so etwas Profanes wie _Atmen_ , wenn man die Ehre hatte, in der Gegenwart von Mr. Graves zu weilen? Gott, Credence verschlug es schon den Atem, wenn er nur Graves‘ Blick auf sich spürte, diesen dunklen Blick, der ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgte. Die wirkliche, _körperliche_ Nähe des Zauberers war mehr, als er bei klarem Verstand aushalten konnte.

„ _Ah_.“ Credence stöhnte, nach einem Dutzend Mal noch immer überrascht über den kurzen, scharfen Schmerz, den Graves‘ cleverer Finger seinem Schwanz zufügte. _Ich bin tot_ , dachte er, _und das ist der erste Kreis der Hölle_.

Percival Graves, Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und nicht-so-geheimer Ermittler in geheimen Angelegenheiten, blieb bei alledem stilvoll wie immer: grauschwarzer Dreiteiler, Mantel und Schal, als wäre er auf dem Sprung zu einem anderen, wichtigeren Termin. Er hatte einen Stuhl neben die Bettkante gerückt und wirkte so unbeteiligt, als säße er in seinem Büro im Hauptquartier des MACUSA. Als wäre Credence ein beliebiger Verdächtiger, den Graves zur Vernehmung vor sich hatte, nicht ein unbekleideter Junge, den unsichtbare Fesseln an Graves' Bett festhielten. Nur dass Credence, im Unterschied zu einem beliebigen Verdächtigen, auf Graves' unbeteiligte Miene nicht hereinfiel: Er wusste, dass Graves früher oder später in dieses Spiel einsteigen würde – seine Selbstdisziplin war bemerkenswert, aber nicht grenzenlos.

„Sie waren beim Friseur“, hatte Credence geflüstert, bevor ihn Graves zum Schweigen brachte. „Ihr Haar ist frisch rasiert.“

***

Am Nachmittag, als sie sich an der Kreuzung Amsterdam/144ste getroffen hatten, hatte Graves über Credence gelacht. Das hatte Credence verwirrt – unwillkürlich hatte er an sich hinunter geblickt, aber nichts an seiner Erscheinung gefunden, das besonderen Anlass zur Heiterkeit gegeben hätte. "Mr. Graves?"

Graves lächelte. "Weißt du, dass ich das hier" - seine Rechte wies auf Credences Bibel-Prospekte ‑ "beim ersten Mal gar nicht an dir bemerkt habe?"

"Nicht? Aber meine Prospekte –" Credence brach ab. Er schämte sich, wie so oft. Er wusste nur noch nicht, warum.

"Glaubst du im Ernst, ich hätte einen Jungen angesprochen, der" – Graves wachelte mit der Hand – " _so etwas_ verteilt?" Graves' Hand stellte ihre Bewegung ein und stupste gegen Credences Kinn. "Ich habe nur deine niedliche Visage gesehen und deine unverschämte Pose." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Diese unverschämt _demütige_ Pose, mit der du in der Welt herumspazierst. Du bringst die Leute auf schlechte Gedanken."

Credence war rot angelaufen. Was für eine Pose? Demut, ja, die hatte ihn seine Mutter gelehrt, und der Pastor. Demut war doch wichtig.

"Credence." Graves legte die Hand an seine Wange und Credence musste sich beherrschen, sich nicht in seine Handfläche zu schmiegen. Graves' Hände fühlten sich so gut an auf seinem Körper, egal wo. Egal wie. _Oh Gott_ , _er war süchtig nach Graves' Berührung_. Und nach Graves' Stimme, die wie warmer, dunkler Samt seinen Rücken entlang glitt, als sich Graves zu ihm beugte.

"Von all den Jungen, die sich mir je in einer Seitengasse an den Hals geworfen haben, warst du der niedlichste. Und der billigste, sollte ich wohl sagen. Kein Sinn für den eigenen Wert, nicht wahr, Credence?"

Credence riss sich los. "Der billigste? Was soll das heißen, der _billigste_?"

Graves hatte amüsiert die Achseln gezuckt. "Credence, Schätzchen, was glaubst du denn, wofür ich dich gehalten habe?"

Credence wusste, dass er manchmal schwer von Begriff war, aber in diesem Fall konnte er es einfach nicht glauben. Er wusste, dass es junge Männer gab, die auf der Straße ihre Dienste anboten, verbotene Dienste, Dinge von der Art – von genau der Art, wie er sie mit Mr. Graves getan hatte. _Oh Gott._

"Sie haben mich für einen _Stricher_ gehalten?" Credences Stimme war zu laut, sie würden Aufsehen erregen. "Ausgerechnet _mich?_ "

"Komm wieder her." Graves fasste ihn mit beiden Händen an den Hüften und zog ihn an sich. Credences Widerstand hielt genau zehn Sekunden, dann ließ er sich an Graves' Körper pressen. Das Schlimmste dabei war, dass sich sein Schwanz zu regen begann, sobald er mit Graves' kräftigem Oberschenkel in Berührung kam. Unwillkürlich entkam ihm ein Stöhnen. Graves schob sein Bein ein Stückchen weiter zwischen Credences Schenkel. Er beugte sich vor. "So ists gut. Sei lieb. Du hättest mir als Stricher genauso gefallen, wo ist das Problem? Bereit für einen Ortswechsel?"

"Aber ich war nur auf der Straße, um Bibel-Prospekte zu verteilen", protestierte Credence. Er kämpfte gegen den Wunsch an, sich an Graves zu reiben wie ein Straßenköter. _Sein nackter Schwanz am feinen Tuch von Graves' Anzug._  „ _Ah.“_ Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich habe nie etwas Sündiges getan."

"Mein Fehler", schnurrte Graves an seinem Ohr. "Ich dachte, das sei der beste Trick von allen: ein kleiner Stricher, der sich als frommer Chorknabe ausgibt. Eine fleischgewordene Fantasie." Seine Hand glitt tiefer und umfasste Credences Hintern. "Auch wenn ich meine eigenen Fantasien habe. Du nicht auch?"

"Gott, Mr. Graves –" Ein Panoptikum von erträumten und begangenen Sünden blitzte in Credences Vorstellung auf, er selbst in Graves' Schlafzimmer, auf dem Rücken, auf den Knien, über die Sofalehne gebeugt, mit gespreizten Hinterbacken, während Graves' Finger den engen Muskel seiner Öffnung erforschte.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich von Graves' schwindelerregender Magie eingehüllt, die ihn von einer dunklen Seitenstraße in Graves' Stadthaus transportierte. Das hohe, beeindruckende Brownstone-Haus in der Upper West Side, das Credence alleine nicht hatte finden können, obwohl er ganz sicher war, an der richtigen Adresse zu suchen – eines von vielen Geheimnissen, die Graves zu umgeben schienen. Manchmal wollte Credence danach fragen, was es mit dem Haus auf sich hatte. Dann war die Frage bedeutungslos geworden.

Graves, hatte er gelernt, mochte ihn schweigsam.

"Wie alle meine Jungen", hatte Graves gesagt, als er einen karierten Lappen aus der leeren Luft fing und mit beiden Händen zu einem Knäuel formte. "Mund auf, Credence." Er ließ Credence einen Moment warten, mit weit offenem Mund, bis er ihm den Stoffknäuel zwischen die Zähne schob. Dann betrachtete er sein Werk und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Nein, so geht das nicht", murmelte Graves. Er löste mit einem Griff den weichen Schal, den er um den Hals trug, und zog ihn glatt. Credence, der es nicht wagte, den Mund um den Stoffknäuel zu schließen, starrte ihn an. "Du bist wirklich ein Geschenk", lächelte Graves. "Kopf hoch." Credence gehorchte, und Graves wand den Schal um seinen Hals. "Besser, nicht wahr?" Er zog den Schal zweimal um Credences Kehle, nicht fest genug, um ihm wirklich die Luft abzuschneiden, aber immerhin eng genug, ihm das Atmen zu erschweren. Die Wirkung war unerwartet. Credence spürte sie sofort, die ersten Atemzüge stiegen ihm zu Kopf wie der selbstgebrannte Alkohol, den ihm ein älterer Junge einmal großzügig angeboten hatte. Und da war noch der Nebeneffekt, dass der Druck auf seine Kehle seinen Schwanz strammstehen ließ wie auf Befehl.

"Besser", bestätigte Graves. Er wickelte die Enden des Schals um seine Faust und zog noch einmal. Credence stöhnte, als sein Schwanz hilflos zuckte und _tropfte_. "Viel besser." Graves lehnte sich zurück und lächelte.

 _Alle meine Jungen_ , dachte Credence. Es war der einzige Gedanke, der noch halbwegs klar war in seinem Kopf. _Was für Jungen?_ Junge Männer, die Graves in einer Seitengasse angesprochen hatte, so wie ihn? Die er bezahlt hatte? Aber Credence hatte doch eine Aufgabe, er half doch bei Ermittlungen. Hatte ihm Graves nicht Dinge anvertraut, die geheim bleiben mussten, die selbst für einen Mann gefährlich werden konnten, der so mächtig war wie Graves? Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte, in Graves' Gesicht etwas anderes zu sehen als amüsierte Distanz.

Es gelang ihm nicht.

Danach war alles in Credences Erinnerung ein wenig _verschwommen_. Irgendwann lag er auf dem Rücken und sah der stuckgeschmückten Decke dabei zu, wie sie sich langsam, langsam über ihm drehte, das mittlere Ornament kreiselnd wie ein Ventilator. Sein Schwanz fühlte sich heiß und wund an. Graves war da – Graves' Parfum liebkoste ihn wie eine Berührung. Er wusste zu wenig von Parfums, um sagen zu können, was für ein Duft das war. Nur dass es Graves war, eindeutig und unverkennbar, der so roch.

 _Mr. Graves_.

_Graves' Finger in seinem Mund, die den Stoffknäuel tiefer zwischen seine Lippen schoben._

Erst jetzt spürte Credence, dass seine Kiefer noch immer weit offen waren. Der Stoff schien immer mehr zu werden, füllte seine Backen und presste seine Zunge hinunter.

"Du bist so hübsch", murmelte Graves. "Als ob du einen prallen Schwanz im Mund hast."

Credence blinzelte. Er konnte nicht klar sehen, aber ihm fiel auf, dass Graves in Hemdsärmeln war, die Manschetten hochgekrempelt. Sein Blick glitt höher, erwartungsvoll, aber am Hals war Graves noch immer hochgeschlossen, da saß die Krawatte, links und rechts eine schimmernde Nadel in Form eines Tiers. Credence erinnerte sich peinlich berührt, dass Graves seinen Schwanz in der Hand gehabt und ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger bis knapp vor den Höhepunkt gebracht hatte, keine Ahnung, wann das gewesen war. Jedenfalls war er immer noch hart. Und Graves' Faust war auch wieder da, umschloss ihn, aber zu locker. Viel zu locker. Credence schaukelte unwillkürlich seine Hüften auf und ab, um ein bisschen mehr Reibung abzubekommen.

"Einmal möchte ich wieder so jung sein", sagte Graves, "dass mir der Schwanz senkrecht steht. Stunden und Stunden." Er schloss die Finger enger um Credence und erhöhte das Tempo, mit dem er den Jungen wichste. Credence hatte die Hoffnung, dass er diesmal kommen würde, er sah es vor sich, wie er sich über Graves' schöne Hand und seinen schweren Siegelring ergoss. Aber die Hoffnung erfüllte sich auch diesmal nicht, Graves' Hand schloss sich wie ein Schraubstock um Credences Geschlecht, gerade unter der Spitze, bis er stöhnend und zitternd einsehen musste, dass er auch diesmal nicht zum Ziel kommen durfte.

Er schaute auf die schwankende Deckenstuckatur und dachte, dass es mindestens das vierte Mal gewesen war.

_Oder das fünfte._

Sein Schwanz brannte von der Überstimulation. Seine Hoden waren so prall, dass er in seinen Knebel schluchzte, als Graves die Kugeln in seiner Handfläche wiegte. Gott, er musste atmen. _Richtig_ atmen, dann konnte er wieder denken.

Als hätte Graves seine Gedanken gelesen, zog er den Stoffknäuel aus Credences Mund. Seine Geste war merkwürdig raumgreifend, Credence dachte an die Straßenzauberer im Central Park, die für ihr Publikum endlose Blumengirlanden aus ihren Sakkotaschen ziehen. Hatte ihm Graves tatsächlich soviel Stoff in den Mund gestopft? Er blinzelte und blinzelte, als gelte es einen Trick zu durchschauen. Als die unendliche Stoffbahn in Graves' Handfläche verschwand, hatte Credence das Gefühl, den Mund nie mehr schließen zu können, so lose fühlte sich sein Kiefer an. Und alles war trocken, sein Mund, seine Lippen, sogar seine Zunge. Er schluckte ein paar Mal, befühlte mit trockener Zunge die Innenseite seines Mundes.

Graves beobachtete ihn. Er hatte eine Hand auf seinem geschlossenen Hosenbund. "Schau mich an", sagte er sanft.

Credence drehte den Kopf zur Seite, während er mit der Zunge seine Lippen benetzte. Graves lächelte. Die Wölbung in seinem Hosenbund war beträchtlich.

"Ich muss nachhause", wisperte Credence. Sein Mund bewegte sich irgendwie künstlich, wie der einer Sprechpuppe. "Ich darf nicht länger als bis halb sieben wegbleiben."

Graves erhob sich und öffnete mit einer Hand seinen Hosenbund, während er mit der anderen seinen Schwanz umfasste. "Dann kommst du heute zu spät", sagte er und pumpte ein, zweimal seinen Schwanz mit der Hand. Er trat neben das Bett, ein salziger Tropfen fiel auf Credences Lippen. "Es ist längst dunkel draußen."

Credence leckte den Tropfen auf wie ein Verdurstender. _Mehr_ , dachte er. _Mehr_. Und: _Es ist dunkel draußen?_

"Credence", sagte Graves und der Klang seiner Stimme durchrieselte Credence wie ein warmer Schauer, "du bist seit Stunden hier. Ich habe deine Standfestigkeit schon bewundert."

"Meine –"

Graves‘ Augen funkelten, als er die Spitze seines Schwanzes zwischen Credences Lippen schob. Er war beschnitten und fühlte sich rund und warm an, wie ein Lollipop, den man sich zurecht gelutscht hat. Unwillkürlich begann Credence zu saugen. Es war schwierig, so seitlich, er hatte Angst, Graves mit seinen Zähnen zu berühren.

"Was passiert, wenn du nicht pünktlich bist? Wirst du bestraft?“ Gott, Graves klang so _unbeteiligt_. Wie konnte er in diesem unbeteiligten Ton Fragen stellen, während Credence ihm den Schwanz lutschte? „Wirst du geschlagen? Hm?“ Graves schob Credences Kopf von sich weg und glitt aus seinem Mund. „Von wem“, fragte er, „vom Pastor? Von deiner Mutter?"

"Sie ist nicht meine Mutter", protestierte Credence schwach. Speichel lief über sein Kinn. Instinktiv versuchte er, die Hand zu heben, um ihn wegzuwischen, aber seine Arme waren neben dem Körper fixiert.

Graves lächelte. „Also sie prügelt dich. Mary-Lou Barebone, die alte Heuchlerin.“ Er stützte sich mit beiden Hände auf dem Bett ab, links und rechts von Credences Schultern. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog er sich hoch auf das Bett, Credences Schultern zwischen seinen Knien, Credences Brust unter seinen Schenkeln. Dann richtete er sich auf den Knien auf und presste seinen Schwanz an Credences Lippen. „Mund auf, Credence“, sagte er heiser. „Du kommst schon rechtzeitig heim.“

Credence schauderte. Er war vorher schon wehrlos gewesen, aber jetzt fühlte er sich endgültig gefangen. Trotzdem öffnete er gehorsam die Lippen, ließ Graves freien Zugang, so wie er es mochte. „Brav“, murmelte Graves. Credence streckte die Zunge aus, fühlte das Gewicht von Graves‘ Schwanz, warm und irgendwie bedeutsam. Fühlte, wie Graves in ihm hin und her glitt. Ein Stöhnen entkam Graves. Seine Hand fuhr in Credences Haar, strich lange Strähnen aus seiner Stirn; ballte sich zur Faust und zog Credences Kopf in den Nacken. Credence schloss die Augen, als Graves‘ tiefer in seinen Mund eindrang. Er ließ sich ficken, ein gutes Dutzend mal.

„Schau mich an, Credence. _Credence_.“

Er gehorchte, richtete die Augen auf Graves. In seinen Augenwinkeln sammelte sich Flüssigkeit.

„Braver Junge. Glaubst du, du bist enger als sonst, wenn ich das hier festziehe?“

Credence, ein wenig schwindlig, fühlte Graves‘ Hand an seinem Hals. Er hatte völlig auf den Schal vergessen. _Oh Gott, auch das noch_.

„Ich finde, man sollte es probieren.“ Der Schal um Credences Kehle zog sich fester, drückte auf seine Luftröhre. „Findest du nicht?“

Es musste eine rhetorische Frage sein, denn Graves schob seinen Schwanz wieder in Credences Mund, jenseits des Schluckreflexes, bis in seine Kehle. Credence würgte, er musste sich konzentrieren. Er musste durch die Nase atmen. _Er durfte nicht panisch werden_.

Graves zog sich zurück. „Du solltest zuhause sein“, murmelte er. Sein Schwanz hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf Credences Wange. Er bemühte sich, gelassen zu klingen, aber Credence hörte die Erregung in seiner Stimme. „Du solltest zuhause sein, weil du sonst Prügel bekommst. Stattdessen bist du hier, mit meinem Schwanz im Mund."

Credence bewegte die Lippen, aber kein Ton kam heraus.

„Sag es“, befahl Graves.

Credence zitterte, er wusste nicht warum. Vielleicht war es Graves‘ Tonfall. „Mr. Graves?“

Graves legte seinen Daumen an Credences Unterlippe, zog sie ein wenig hinunter, bevor er seinen Schwanz ein weiteres Mal tief in Credences Kehle schob. Credence würgte, aber er unterdrückte den Reflex. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln tropfte es.

„Sag es“, wiederholte Graves und glitt aus Credences Mund.

„Ich bin lieber hier“, wisperte Credence. Sein Blick war verschwommen. „Mit Ihrem Schwanz im Mund.“

„Du würgst lieber an meinem Schwanz als nachhause zu gehen.“

„Alles, was Sie wollen, Mr. Graves.“

„Sag es.“

„Ich würge lieber an ihrem Schwanz, als nachhause zu gehen.“

„Braver Junge. Schau mich an.“

Er blickte hoch, durch seine feuchten Wimpern. Graves hielt seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen, schob sich in ihn bis zum Anschlag. Credence zitterte am ganzen Körper, sein Atem ging in kurzen, heftigen Stößen. Er schluckte, und Graves stöhnte über ihm.

„So eng“, murmelte Graves. „So verdammt eng.“ Er zitterte ebenfalls, Credence spürte, wie seine Schenkel vor Anstrengung vibrierten. Er stellte sich vor, die Hände auf Graves‘ Schenkel zu legen. Er hielt durch, bis schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen erschienen.

Graves‘ Schwanz lag an seinen Lippen, heiß und hart.

„Ich brauche dich“, wisperte Graves, „genau so. Streck die Zunge heraus.“

Credence tat es, leckte über den feuchten Spalt in Graves‘ Schwanzspitze und sah Graves ins Gesicht, als er kam, weiße Spritzer in Credences Mund und auf seinen Wangen. _Ich bin hier_ , dachte er heldenhaft. Graves‘ Samen sickerte aus seinem Mundwinkel. Sein eigener Schwanz zuckte, aber er war noch immer hart.

***

„Beeindruckend“, sagte Graves. Er stand neben dem Bett, vollständig angekleidet, und betrachtete Credences Schwanz. „Wie machst du das?“

Credence wimmerte. Was wusste er schon? Er war eben ein Freak, egal, was Graves sagte.

„Du bist reizend“, sagte Graves. Er beugte sich vor, spitzte die Lippen und pustete sanft auf Credences Schwanz. Credence schluchzte, bäumte sich in seinen Fesseln auf und vergoss alles, was er hatte, über seinen Bauch und seine Brust.

„So“, sagte Graves. „Halb sieben, hast du gesagt?“

***

Jenseits des Schlafzimmers war das Haus leer und still. Eine der verschlossenen Türen, wusste Credence, führte in ein riesiges, helles Badezimmer, mit schimmernden Rohrleitungen, glänzenden Spiegeln und einer blitzblanken Wanne. Was hinter den anderen Türen lag, wusste er nicht. Außer der Eingangshalle, dem Schlafzimmer und dem Bad hatte er keinen der Räume je betreten. _Wozu auch_ , dachte er verschämt. Dennoch erfasste ihn Neugier, als er sah, dass Graves nicht wie sonst am Treppenabsatz stehenblieb um mit Credence zu _desapparieren_ , sondern die Stufen hinabstieg ins nächste Stockwerk. _So viel Platz_ , dachte Credence. _So viele Menschen könnten hier leben_. Aber auch einen Stock darunter war keine Spur von weiteren Bewohnern zu sehen, nur blankes Parkett und glänzende Türknäufe an ordentlich verschlossenen Zimmertüren.

Und Stille.

 _Dong_.

Credence fuhr zusammen, als er den metallischen Gongschlag hörte, und klammerte sich an den Handlauf der Treppe.

 _Dong. Dong_.

Eine blöde Uhr, nichts weiter. Er war wirklich ein einfältiger Trottel. Credence räusperte sich. „Drei Uhr nachmittags?“, fragte er.

Graves, der ihm voranging und schon fast das übernächste Stockwerk erreicht hatte, wandte sich zu ihm um. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du kommst rechtzeitig.“

 _Aber wie_ _geht das_ _?_ , wollte Credence fragen und verbiss sich die Frage.

Und da war die Uhr, eine mannshohe Standuhr mit schwingendem Pendel und goldenem Zifferblatt. Über dem Gehäuse wölbte sich eine Art offener Giebel, und in diesem Giebel saß eine lebensecht aussehende Holzfigur. Credence blinzelte – es war ein exotisches Insekt, mit großen Scheren wie ein Hummer und einem langen, hochgewölbten Schwanz.

Graves‘ folgte seinem Blick. „Ein Skorpion“, sagte er, bevor er weiterging. Credence tastete sich die Treppe hinunter, sein Herzschlag noch immer panisch schnell. Dieses Stockwerk sah anders aus als die bisherigen, der große Raum ging über die ganze Länge des Hauses und öffnete sich nach einer Seite zu einer Terrasse. Möbel standen da, aus glänzendem braunen Holz, ein Esstisch mit Stühlen, und – Wunder über Wunder – eine spiegelblanke Küche. Credence dachte daran, wieviel Zeit Modesty und Chastity auf das Putzen und Staubwischen verwendeten. Wer um alles in der Welt sorgte dafür, dass Graves‘ Haus so unglaublich _sauber_ war?

Aber es war nicht sauber, im eigentlichen Sinn. Es schien vollkommen _unbenutzt_.

Die letzte Treppe führte hinunter zur Eingangshalle, Credence erkannte von oben den Steinboden des Foyers. Graves zögerte einen Moment, und Credence holte auf. Er wusste nicht, was ihn dazu brachte, den Arm auszustrecken und seine Handfläche zwischen Graves‘ Schulterblätter zu legen. Graves erstarrte, aber er wandte sich nicht um. Credence hatte das Gefühl, die Erde habe ihre Bewegung gestoppt; er trat einen Schritt näher, noch näher, und strich mit der Rückseite seiner Finger über Graves‘ rasierten Nacken. Seine Hand zitterte. Er tat es noch einmal, aber Graves bewegte sich nicht. Credence hörte ihn atmen. Er streckte sich, richtete seine Schultern gerade und presste seine Lippen auf Graves‘ Nacken, auf die harte Linie seiner Wirbelsäule und die warme Haut, die sich darüber spannte.

„Die Zeit vergeht“, sagte Graves. Er senkte den Kopf und hob ihn wieder. Seine Schritte klangen jetzt rasch und hohl durch das Treppenhaus, durch das leere Foyer. Credence folgte ihm, von plötzlichem Unbehagen erfasst: Die Leere der oberen Stockwerke hing über ihm wie eine drückende Last, es schien ihm nicht ratsam, allein zurückzubleiben.

***

„Du wirst mir weiterhin berichten“, sagte Graves. Die Eingangstür öffnete sich auf seine Handbewegung hin; von draußen fiel der warme Schein der Nachmittagssonne auf seine Lackschuhe und ließ sie funkeln. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Credence lächelte, als sein Arm ihn berührte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich leicht. „Alles, was ich rausfinden kann, Mr. Graves. Über das Kind und auch sonst.“ Er schaute geradeaus, in die Sonne, aber er spürte Graves‘ Blick auf sich.

Graves‘ Stimme war ernst. „Du hast die Zerstörung am Times Square gesehen. Wir wissen nicht, womit wir es zu tun haben.“

Credence nickte, sein Herz wild vor Glück. _Sei vorsichtig_ , hatte er gehört. _Du bist alles für mich, Credence_.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete er fröhlich. Er wagte es, Graves anzusehen, dann lief er durch die Tür, die Stufen hinunter und auf die Straße. Am Zeitungsstand drehte er sich um. Das Haus war definitiv noch da, im Halbdunkel der offenen Tür konnte er Graves‘ Silhouette erkennen.

 _An der Ecke werde ich noch einmal zurück schauen_ , sagte sich Credence, _diesmal_ _will_ _ich_ _es wissen_ – aber dann, als er an der Kreuzung stand, verließ ihn der Mut.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credence wird von Graves magisch fixiert, geknebelt und mit einem Schal gewürgt. Handjobs und Orgasm Denial. Brutaler Oralsex inklusive deepthroat und gagging. Allgemeine Atmosphäre von Missbrauch eines Autoritätsverhältnisses und Ausnutzung von Abhängigkeit.


End file.
